fnaffandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Komentarz na blogu:MateuszHubert4/Teorie do FNAF'a!/@comment-26376689-20150708092356
,, A więc mogło być tak, że najprawdopodobniej PG jest w kuchni, i ma taką mechanikę jak Mike... Phone Guy siedział i nagrywał wiadomość, ale także sprawdzał kamery, zobaczył w kamerze Foxy'ego jak bięgnie i zamknął drzwi. Strzaskanie '''w dzwi. Potem przyszli Bonnie i Chica i zaczeli '''beczeć. Przez to animatrony zabierali mu energie, i w tedy miał jej ok. 30% myśląć, że w tedy Mike miał ok. 90%. Przez nagrywanie kaset, sprawdzanie kamer oraz zamknięte drzwi szybko tracił energie (a i wiatrak xD). W końcu zostało mu tylko 5% i szybko ją stracił. Freddy zagrał jyngiel 'MARSZ TORHERADORA '(he he) i jumpsker Freddy'ego i koniec. " Nie jest to możliwe. Chica i Freddy przehchodzą przez kuchnię już w wcześniejszych nocach. Phone Guy nagrał taśmy w naszym biurze jako poprzedni strażnik tej lokacji. Podczas jego zabójstwa animatrony są jeszcze na swoich miejscach i jest to dowód na to, że jego śmierć miała miejsce wcześniej. ,, W Pokoju imprez 4 są 3 papierowe figury animatronów: 1. to Marionetka (FNAF2), 2. to Springtrap (FNAF3), a 3 to Koszmar (FNAF4). Tak myśle, ponieważ tak jest czy to niedziwne? Że najpierw Marionetka miała być w biurze jako ozdoba? Teraz jest Paper Plate Boy! Nie... Więc Paper Plate Boy to Marionetka, a nie, nie wiem BB czy nawet JJ!" 1. to BB, ponieważ Marionetka nie ma nosa i inaczej wygląda. 2. To Springtrap, tu się zgodzę. 3. To Fredbear- guziki i muszka i kształt. Marionetka nie miała być w biurze jako ozdoba. ,,Oczywiście Marionetka. Ja sądze, że Mangle po pierwsze to ona mogła zrobić The bite of'87. Phatom wersja i ta tajeminczoszć(?). BB też (niestety) dusze ma. Reszta to bez duszne roboty... Oczywiście jest to tylko moja teoria." Jest to twoja teoria i (niestety) nie jest ona prawdziwa. Phanttom Mangle i Phantom BB jako Phantomy reprezentują tylko Bonnie'go i GF'a. To, że są to Toy'e jest po to byśmy wiedzieli, że strażnik z FNaF 3 był w lokacji z FNaF 2 i jest to prawdopodobnie Jeremy, który leży w śpiączce po TBo87. Dusz według mnie było 8. Jakich? Marionetka, Bonnie, Freddy, Golden Freddy, Chica, Foxy, Shadow Bonnie i Shadow Freddy. Na dwa ostanie mamy potwierdzenie we FNaF'ie 3. ,, Pewien usery odkrył cytat "Mike kill all", może to być prawda. Scott mógł lubić piosenke, odrócił ją i Mike kill all. Deprecha sprawiła że Mike stanął się ZABÓJCĄ PINK GUY we FNAF'ie!" 1. Mike nie może być Pink Guy'em, ponieważ Pink Guy nie istnieje. 2. Mike ma inną rolę we FNaF'ie ale o tym powiek kiedy indziej. 3. Jest to Efekt Placebo, nic więcej. Sama piosenka ma ponad 300 lat. ,, Co ja o tym myśle? Nwm... Ludzie mówią, że to jakiś Freddy, zaś inni, że BB. A może to Marionetka? xD " Jet to Fredbear. Scott dodał ten Teaser na portal IndieDB. Nosi on nazwę ,,NFB" Czyli? Nightmare Frebear. ,,Dlaczego Golden Freddy we FNAF2 jest "mniej panarolmalny". Niż we FNAF1? To proste dusza Golden Freddy'ego mogła "zginąć" ok. 1975-85, czyli zakładając ok. 1978 (dużo o tym jest...) to w tedy jest jeszcze "świeża". I jeszcze go kontrolują. Dusze reszty byli miniej-więcej 1980-1987. I one byli ok. 1985 (Old i Puppet), a reszta ok. 87 (Mangle i BB). Co ja pisze Puppet zginął ok. 1978 (Twierdze, że to matka GF)... Ale wracając no GF był już "stary" i już nie mógł tego znieść. Ale MH4. Puppet też jest z tego okresu, czemu ona też nie "zbikowała"? Nie "zbikowała", ponieważ jest dorosła, mogła żyć na zemscie, a GF to dziecko, on tego nie rozumiał... A w 1993 był Mike (Pink Guy), GF chciał się zemscić... I to tyle... Jeszcze dlatego, ponieważ się nie pogodził ze swym losem..." 1. Golden Freddy zginął w tym samym czasie co czwórka pozostałych. 2. Marionetka zginęła mniej więcej 1967r. W jakiejś taśmie było powiedziane o dwudziestu latach śpiewania. 3. Marionetka nie jest żadną matką. Jest to dziecko. Skąd wogóle taka teor o matce? Piosenka TLT nie może nic o FNaF'ie wiedzieć. 4. Mike nie jest mordercą. Motyw do morderstw miała tylko jedna osoba, ale nie mówię kto to, ponieważ ktoś może powiedzieć, że to on to znalazł i mi to ukraść. ,, Jeremy, był na dziennej zmianie, miał pinować '''wszystkich '''animatronów (tak Old też...) Pewien Pracownik (Pink Guy) poszedł do drugiego Safe Room'u i się przebrał w Golden Bonnie'go, później poszedł do Safe Room'u z Animatronami, Foxy był aktywny bardzo, czuł, że morderca gdzieś jest... I zauważył Springiego i poszedł za nim, jako że kostium Foxy's był sterowany przez Pink Guy i Bach... Po płacie czołowym Jeremy'ego! Toye (tak chodzi o Mangle) bawili się z dziecim, a Mangle była najprawdopodobniej rozebrana..." 1. To nie Pink Guy tylko Purple Guy i był to poprzedni pracownik, który przepisał sie na dzienną zmianę. 2. TBo87 zrobił Fredbear. To wyjaśni się w FNaF4, ale Fredbear też jest Freddy'm więc ,, Don't touch Freddy" by pasowało. Dziękuję za uwagę